1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlight mounted to a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vehicle headlight mounted to a vehicle body generally has a body case fixed to the vehicle body, a lens provided in front of the body case and covering the front of a lamp bulb, and a reflector attached to the rear of or behind the lamp bulb. Another conventional vehicle headlight has an extension provided in front of the reflector to cover around the headlight and includes an opening to fit the inner side of the lens.
Such a vehicle headlight includes a rubber sealing member having a channel shaped cross section provided around an edge of a recess, for storing the headlight, formed on the front part of a motorcycle fairing. The sealing member has a slot formed between its inner and outer pieces and opened to the inner side of the recess. The outer piece of the sealing member is bent outward in order to accommodate the peripheral edge of the headlight shield inside the slot.
A vibration damping system may also be provided for a motorcycle headlamp. This uses an injection-molded damping material formed integral with the inner surface of a bottom portion of the headlamp housing.
Another conventional vehicle headlight, including a bowl-shaped reflector with a front opening, a cylindrical socket having a bulb attached to the bottom of the bowl-shaped reflector, and a lens provided in order to cover the opening of the reflector, further has a vent hole structure with a hood extending from the reflector to cover an upper surface of the socket. A cutout is bored in an upper part of the socket so as to extend in the direction of an axis thereof. The cutout allows a closed space in the reflector to communicate with the exterior, thus causing air to flow. The hood inhibits water from invading into the cutout.
Another conventional motorcycle headlight includes a lamp bulb, reflector, and lens. The reflector has a protrusion, formed at its edge, on which an emblem is formed, so that the lens can entirly cover the protrusion and emblem.
These conventional vehicle headlights still require improvements in their external appearance. Its attachment construction, between the lens and reflector, and between the lens and body case, is exposed to the outer environment, on which projections and recesses are formed. This spoils the external appearance of the headlight.
An advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved vehicle headlight with better external appearance, and therefore, to overcome the above problems with the conventional vehicle headlight.